Ginger (Zingiber officinale Rosc.), a member of the Zingiberaceae family, has been cultivated for thousands of years as a spice and for medicinal purposes. It is believed that the major pharmacologically active components of ginger are gingerols and shogaols. Shogaols, □□□-unsaturated ketones which are the dehydrated products of gingerols, are the predominant pungent constituents in dried ginger.